


This is the world that we live in

by altilis



Series: Spock & his harem (OT4) [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday, Community: schmoop_bingo, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the war's been won, Spock and Nyota already have two children on the colony while Jim and Leonard have just completed their first exploratory mission that doesn't require interstellar war. It's Leonard's birthday, and Spock wants to catch up on lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the world that we live in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/gifts).



> For sullacat @ lj, for her birthday, because she's awesome.
> 
> OCs:  
> Sovar - genetic mix of Spock & Nyota  
> T'Mira - Spock & Nyota & Jim

Spock believes the plan is rather well-orchestrated: he has Jim and Nyota take Sovar and T'Mira to the nature park outside the city, the one with the big trees and the petting zoo, and that leaves him the entire day to spend with Leonard - who seems to enjoy spending a portion of it in bed. Sleeping.

He understands, of course, which is why he moves across the mattress and under the covers to press up against him, still nude. Habits built in war have been hard to break, harder for Leonard probably because he still follows Jim on the Enterprise, less so for Spock because he's enjoyed the peace of Nyota and the spontaneity of children. Sometimes he can forget the uncertainty of life, or the cold pressure of _have to win, have to protect, the Federation depends on you.  
_  
But it's been seven years since they took Romulus' Senate; Spock thinks that should be enough, that they should be able to put it behind them. Yet in the dim morning light peaking through the curtains Spock can see old scars on Leonard's shoulders, and he knows if he looks down his own body he'll see marks and reminders. Then he wonders if they will ever be rid of the war.

Leonard snores, and Spock is content to rumble quietly at his side until he wakes up closer to noon. Only then can Spock kiss at Leonard's neck and slide a hand around his cock, tease him until Leonard sucks on his fingers not only to see him falter but to see him come.

It's an overly elaborate plan to get them both into the shower, where Spock can lather them both with sweet-smelling soap and Leonard can massage his scalp and behind his ears, but it seems to work.

"You like this, don't you?" Leonard asks in a low voice, fingers circling at the back of Spock's head. Spock can feel Leonard all around him, prefers to have his eyes closed so the bond can blossom, and he murmurs his agreement while he presses forward against Leonard's thigh.

Spock doesn't mind being pressed up against the smooth shower wall - or being weak-kneed and dazed when they finally step out, and Leonard rubs him down with a plush towel while he leans back against the counter.

\--

Breakfast is a lazy affair, with hot coffee and eggs and sausages that Leonard has to cook himself over the induction stovetop because, as much as Spock loves him, he won't cook them. But he can tell Leonard doesn't mind, watching how he pushes the sausages across the pan, how he says something about "a man needs his protein," how he leans back in his chair and reads the kitchen PADD.

"There is a xenobiology conference at the university," Spock mentions, and he knows this because he made sure it would happen today.

Leonard smiles into his coffee mug, and then sets it on the table. "Do you want to go?" he asks.

Spock gives him a small nod, and his hand curls around his own mug. "With you."

So they go - Spock drives, dressed in his typical day suit, and Leonard has some nice civilian clothes, as if he isn't three months and a formal request away from being Starfleet's Surgeon General. They both know the advantages and necessities of appearing professional, but they still sit close in the back of dark presentation halls. Their hands find each other, resting over a thigh or casually sliding over one another.

After lunch, Spock shows him the buildings where Sovar and T'Mira's genomes were mapped. Leonard squeezes his hand, and Spock feels unusually warm thoughts, and he considers going into those laboratories just one more time.

"Come on," Leonard distracts him, showing him the schedule. "There's Vulcan neuroscience in the east hall - can't have too much of that."

Spock follows, pretending not to know what he's talking about, but he will talk to Nyota later, to check if he's alone in his desires.

\--

He admits that he didn't foresee what an extended discussion about excited neurons would do to either of them, or that it would be mostly his own imagination. Leonard's not surprised - a forty-six year old Vulcan isn't very old at all, and it doesn't take much to distract him when he is already sitting shoulder to shoulder with his mate.

Spock fidgets (and he never fidgets in public), and then feels Leonard rub his thigh. He's smirking, Spock can feel it through the bond. After the presentation, they drive back to the estate while Leonard regales adventures from five years of peace-time exploration. Some of it is exciting, or dangerous, or fantastical, and while Spock knows he can see any of their mission logs, it won't feel the same. The titles "Ambassador" and "Professor," have their perks, but those combined could never equal "First Officer." Though he's technically a captain, now.

After he parks the car he gets out, walks into the house and out the back, steps over the deck and down onto the deep green lawn, shedding his jacket and shirt along the way and grabbing a tiny something from a kitchen drawer. Spock stands still for several moments to bask in the sunlight, warm enough for spring, and he hears Leonard's approach across the deck and whistle of appreciation. Spock's not a soldier anymore, but he still trains like one.

And when Leonard walks over to him to grab his wrist and Spock pulls, and they tumble and Leonard's laughing and Spock is smothering a smile into his shoulder, Spock realizes that Leonard still trains like one, too.

Spock waits until they roll into the thick shade under the fruit tree before he kisses him, sliding his fingers into brown hair, and when he feels Leonard's hands settle low (very low) on his back, he rumbles quietly. But that spark of connection that comes when his thumb brushes over Leonard's temple -- Spock wants that, needs that, and it's been five years, one month, and seven days since he had a true meld with him. He wonders if Leonard's mind will seem familiar anymore.

He pulls back and sits up, dismayed that he would ever consider _that_ possibility, and Leonard looks up with concern. _What is it?_ his mind murmurs, and Spock only responds by moving his hand, fingers settling over meld points. _You can if you want to._ The permission flows freely, and Spock nearly shudders because of it before he sinks in.

Everything's bright and vivid and so full of emotions - different emotions than Nyota's, with a different lens and different thoughts - and Leonard shows him the adventures from earlier, shows him how well a refit Sickbay works, shows him how much Jim and he have missed them, how much he has missed Spock. The meld stops there because Spock doesn't want to remember their last parting. He really had understood it, that Leonard had Jim and the Enterprise and he had Nyota and the new politics of the colony and the beginnings of a genome that would turn into Sovar.

But it's ridiculous, because all four of them have everything, just - not simultaneously.

"Still hurts?" Leonard asks, rubbing his thumb over the back of Spock's hand.

Spock thinks about lying, giving a simple answer when it's really more complicated, so he deflects the question entirely, "You have resided here for three weeks and you have yet to fuck me," he says.

"I was going to wait until we all had some quiet time, enjoy it with the others--"

"No," Spock says, and moves off Leonard's hips and pulls at the fastenings of his own trousers. "Now." He passes the small bottle of lubricant into Leonard's hand once he sits up. "Please."

Leonard looks at the bottle, then looks at him, and gives a soft smile. "This what you want?"

"Yes," and it's a pinch more desperate when Spock confirms, but it seems enough for Leonard, who helps him out of his trousers before pushing him back into the grass.

He takes Spock slow, draws it out, and Spock's not sure if that's what he wants but knows (in the end) that it's what he needs, to be fucked at someone's leisure, pleasure drawn out of him by an expert. Leonard doesn't care that Spock's Ambassador of Natara, honorary professor of a handful of nearby universities, husband to the dean of linguistics, father of the two most perfect children on the planet - he gets Spock to beg for it after he's already clinging, a faint tremor in his hands and in his voice.

Spock gets him back in the end, initiating a shallow meld so Leonard can feel it all, and then they lie breathless in the grass for a while before getting up to take another intimate shower.

  
By the evening they're dressed and on the patio, Leonard sitting in the corner of the long, outdoor couch and Spock stretched out with his head in Leonard's lap. Spock likes to feel Leonard's fingers move through his hair - always.

"You ever going to go back out there?" Leonard asks, and Spock closes his eyes.

"I travel extensively," he reminds Leonard.

"With us, I mean." Leonard's fingers pause over Spock's neck. "On the Enterprise."

"If you are willing to wait, Nyota and I may return. It is necessary for Sovar and T'Mira to reach adulthood first."

"I know - wouldn't want you to leave them, either," Leonard says softly. However, they're both intelligent, they can both do simple arithmetic of the years in their head, and Command likes to keep the ships in the hands of the young, malleable, and obedient. Jim has never been the latter two and is losing the first.

It never occurs to Spock that he's done exploring, certainly not now, but the next opportunity does seem distant. Everything he wants, everything he's concentrated on, is right here or will be. He suspects but doesn't know that in another life they could all still be out there, that the war hadn't happened, but then where would his children be, this house, or the fruits of this colony?

Spock sits up as he hears the front door hiss open, and his clothes are neat enough when Sovar scampers onto the deck. "Baba!" Sovar exclaims (and Spock wonders if Jim and Nyota went anywhere at all, if he's still so energetic), and rushes over to give Spock a hug. He's tiny but strong, and now he's excited, in a muted way. He's growing up.

When Sovar's taking a breath, just about to begin telling them the story of his day, Spock interrupts, "Do you want to give Leonard a hug?"

Sovar nods, and gives Leonard one of his tight hugs, too, before climbing into the empty space between them. He rattles off something about trees and furry animals before Jim and Nyota finally come through the door, Nyota glowing and Jim holding an even tinier T'Mira, who is asleep and drooling on his shoulder.

"We got you a cake," Nyota says, and then leans over to kiss Leonard on the cheek. "Strawberry - Sovar picked it out."

"It's delicious," Sovar declares, all-knowing, already off the couch again. It's his new favourite Standard word since Sybok taught it to him last week.

"Is that right?" Leonard grins. "Well, we'd better try it." He helps Spock off the couch as the rest of them trickle back into the kitchen, but as they walk, Spock doesn't bother to separate their hands. He keeps them joined all the way through "happy birthday," which Sovar is all too willing to translate into Vulcan for those present.


End file.
